What Changing Schools Can Do
by x.my-wicca-way.x
Summary: This is about a teenage girl who has quite a hard life but doesn't realise that it's about to get a lot harder until she finds out about the sisters in Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

The actual essence of "Charmed" doesn't come in till Chapter 5!! (Sorry folks!)

Chapter 1

I was only about thirteen at the time. Dad had to move because his firm was being relocated in England; the exact location, I cannot remember. My mum and I didn't agree to this movement. In fact, we were totally against it. My mum had her friends and I had mine.

I was one of the "popular chicks" at school. Of course I was. I had money. I had a "hip mum" although I didn't agree to that. I got whatever I wanted. I had more than I needed. That was why everyone wanted to be my friend. That was why everyone was treating me like the Queen of the States but I didn't realise that at the time.

Mum wasn't the greatest mum but I couldn't love her more than I did. She was fond of the demon drink, very fond. She came home one night from the pub and started crying because she thought that we had lost dad. Another time she came home and had totally forgotten who I was. She'd be alright in the mornings though a bit moody but we didn't mind.

We being Dad and I. We didn't tell anyone about what Mum gets up to. You can always trust and rely on Dad with these kind of secrets. He's a type of business man, a manager of something. I never knew what his job was but I knew that my dad was a very affectionate man. His face would crease up if one of his "important documents" had a small dent in it. Whenever you hugged my Dad, you would feel as if you were hugging a brick wall and I really couldn't see myself bouncing on Dad's lap when I was a baby, let alone him changing my diapers. But I didn't hate my Dad for this. I still loved him to bits.

I would obviously have to change schools if I were to move from the States to England and this would mean a whole new life. A whole new beginning and a whole new group of friends, if I was lucky. I didn't want that at the time. I wanted JD, Shamz and the rest of them. I thought they were my "friends" at the time.

I was quite smart but I wasn't top of the class. Nor was I at the bottom. In the middle, just where I liked it. It would be hard to adjust to new surroundings at my new school. Well it wouldn't be easy. The problem was I didn't know that it would be harder than I pictured it to be... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was half asleep at one minute then looking out of a small window the next minute. I wasn't fully awake yet, although I managed to have breakfast amd change out of my night clothes into a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. I was on a plane from America to Heathrow in England. I was offered breakfast and a bed set on the aeroplane but I didn't want it. Everyone knows about where the plane stuff comes from. I was wondering if lunch was to be served on the plane and if I could go without it when I noticed someone standing by my seat and staring down at me.

I knew what it was. It wasn't the first time I had seen it; nor would it be the last as far as it was concerned. it had always been there in my life. The number of times I tried to get rid of it but it still managed to poke its nose into my life and muddle it up somehow, just when I thought I was getting somewhere. Believe me, it was capable of doing that. No one knew about it. Of course they didn't. If I had told my friends; well lets just say they wouldn't be my friends anymore. If I told my parents about it, they would have booked me up for therapy sessions. I knew that whatever I did or said, no one could see the thing or understand where I was coming from.

It had no prominent features. It was just a big, black shadow which acted like a human. I wasn't scared of it and I hadn't ever been glad to see it. The fact that I wasn't glad it was there is because of what it says to me. It was always critism (not constructive) and harsh words; things about me and what sinful things I had commited in the past and what I should be doing to make up for it. It was bringing me down and down, as if it wanted to go to hell and bring me with it. An inner me I guess.

"You left me in the States. You left me there to die, suffer horrible cruelties. You didn't think twice about where I wanted to go. You didn't even look back on me. You never gave me love, warmth and security. You always dropped me behind like your waste and I had to look after my own needs. You were out to get me. And now I'm coming out to get you back. Just remember, revenge is sweet..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up to a rainy Monday morning wasn't the greatest sight of my life. Yes, I was in England and I hated it. People from the States had warned me that England was going to freeze my toes off. If only I had listened to them.

I was in a bed and breakfast hotel, shivering underneath a pile of sheets. I rolled over to check the time on the digital clock that lay beside me on the bed-side cabinet. Eight thirty.

"Time to get up," I thought to myself as I slowly untangled my body from the bed sheets. It was harder than I thought it would be. Must have been a rough night but I wasn't so sure. The hot water was cold in the shower. The cold water was freezing. Dad had already bought a house in England before we came over so I didn't complain about the shower in the hotel. I knew I'd be out of here any day this week.

I found the local paper on the breakfast table downstairs. English newspapers weren't that different to the ones in the States. It still had them witty puns and a lot of spelling mistakes. I guess I know what grade I'll be getting in spelling. Which brought me to another thought; what about school? Was it the same as it is in America or will I have to learn everything again the English way? I sure hope to God I won't.

Carrying on from this thought, I wondered exactly what kind of school I was going to. I knew I would hate it. I also knew that I hated the full English breakfast that lay in front of me. I'd rather have a bagel with fried cheese instead. Totally disgusting. I couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole.

Mum and I went shopping that day. For my new school uniform and what I needed on my first day of school I wasn't excited about shopping. I had never liked it. I wasn't excited about school either. I had to start the first day of "Year Nine". The same day everyone else started. They all probably had their own little friendship groups. How was I going to fit in? Where was I going to fit in? Year Nine didn't seem too scary but the aspect of the kind of pupils who seemed to lurk in the back of my head and...I...I don't know. I usually don't care but I did. I thought I left it there but it had to come with me...and this time, I had no idea what it was going to do with me. 


End file.
